Knope 2012
About Leslie Knope My name is Leslie Knope. Pawnee runs in my veins. I was born here. Yes, okay, fine, technically I was born in Eagleton. Nice work, smartypants. The point is, I have lived in Pawnee all my life, and I love it. I grew up here. I was educated here. I made friends here. I fell off my bike here and scraped my knee here. I ate my first waffle here (thanks, JJ!) - and will eat my last one here, too. I fell in love here. I work here. I live here. 24 hours a day, I live for Pawnee. I look around and see all the wonderful things we can still do. We can create more parks - lush, green places for all of us to relax and play and grow. We can make our schools better, our sidewalks safer, and our libraries fewer. We can create more jobs. We can finally repave Grand Avenue. (Can you imagine that? Driving down Grand Ave. without the fear of blowing out a tire?) We can even eliminate our raccoon problem. Truth be told, we probably cannot ever eliminate our raccoon problem. I know I'm supposed to just make that campaign promise, like every politician does, but let's be honest - those suckers aren't going anywhere. I want to lead this great city into the future. I can see its future as clearly as you read this sentence, right now, in this moment. I'm Leslie Knope, and I'm running for City Council in Pawnee, Indiana. Campaign Staff Campaign Events * Rally at the Pawnee Community Senior Center with Ned Jones, the President of Pawnee Seniors United. * Bowling For Fun with Leslie Knope at Ricky's Rock N' Roll Bowling Alley. * Rally for Leslie "The Comeback Kid" Knope at the Pawnee Sports Building (800 Howell Blvd) with Special Guest: Local Hero "Pistol" Pete Disellio! Issues * Ramp Up Pawnee! * More dog parks * Senior citizens rights * Safe streets * Safe sidewalks * Better schools * Lower taxes * Better parks * Better business climate * Better Better Business Bureau * Cleaner streets * Improve greenways * More snow plows * Protecting Pawneeans * Improving tourism * More trash cans * Energy-efficient street lights * Westside Detoxification and Revitalization Project * Repaving Grand Avenue * More teachers * Fewer libraries * Improve intergovernmental agency communication * Clean-up Barefoot Lake * Passing Pawnee Jobs Bill P-129.4 * Playgrounds in every park * Playgrounds in every schoolyard * Playgrounds in ever residential block * Clean energy * One police officer for every 5 citizens * One park ranger for every 10,000 racoons * Resodding Hilltop Cemetery * Start talking to Cuba again * Emergency Evacuation Drills * Plow For Charity * Forming an Ad Hoc Sub-Committee Oversight Committee * Challenging the norm * Pawnee Corn Subsidies * Finally Passing PR-61, formally recognizing South Korea * Official peace treaty with the Wamapoke Tribe * Four-way stops at every intersection * Unionizing ice cream trucks * Get Europe out of debt * Free trade with Illinois * Enact RRP – Raccoon Relocation Project * Pawnee Community College tuition in exchange for 4 years of public service * Doubling Pawnee Hospital’s emergency room nurse staff * Legalize Korean * Lower the obesity level * Stop global terrorism * Re-open the toucan exhibit at Pawnee Zoo * Find Gabe the Toucan * More community gardens * Ordinance 11F: To Re-pave City Sidewalks * Budget Reform * Updated Technologies For Local Schools * Better retirement benefits for city employees * Edward Phillips Senior Center Remodeling * Speed bumps in front of elementary schools * Unemployment benefits * Re-instating the Main St. Farmers Market * No turtles as pets * New uniforms for youth sports programs * Free Public Wi-Fi * Updated childcare facilities * Shutting down the Child Left Behind program * Handicap parking placards for the obese * FREE PARKING EVERYWHERE * Cleaner drinking water * Regulate heights of trampolines * Memorial for those lost in the trampoline “incident” * Control the floods * Funding for public art commission * Fencing in correctional facilities * New police patrol cars * Funding overtime hours for police * Rebuilding the PTA * Prosecuting former PTA president Linda Tritle * Profitable government organizations * Shutting down underground shooting ranges * Making sure city contracts employ local workers * Providing more economic development grants and micro-loans to small businesses * Foster partnerships with sister cities * More buses to speed up morning commutes * More streets to accommodate additional busses * Require all city employees check and respond to email * Working sewers * More parades * Grants for scientists to discover new forms of energy * Leave a lasting impression on all visitors * Challenge the norm * Finish the statue of Burt Bacharach * No more conflict diamonds * Bulletproof glass everywhere * Free cookies at every street corner * One school for every student * Require flattering mirrors in public restrooms * Develop a municipal composting operation * Enforce existing speeding and noise ordinances * Upgrade existing parks * Create an anti-graffiti, youth outreach program * Free cake when it’s your birthday * Reevaluate NAFTA * Rickshaw Wednesdays * Making it illegal to refuse a hug * Make downtown more people-friendly * Sell candy in government buildings to pay down the debt * Get Pawnee a licensed pharmacy * Better screening processes at local adoption agencies * Finding homes for the adopted children of Day Labor Corp. * Prop 6A: To Recognize All Five Food Groups * Replacing all glass with plastic at Pawnee Psychiatric Clinic * Curfew for minors at The Pawnee Mall * Stop paying Sweetums the so-called “thank you for being here” tax * Mini-golf renovations * Subsidizing educational and eco-friendly businesses * Removing Zorp from all written laws * Reducing Federal Government Experiments in town to 10 per year * Ordinance 8R: A Ghost Cannot Own/Inherit A Farm Category:Events